


Twilight Of Stars

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tryst, between a princess[fem!legolas] and an elven woman come to join the royal guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Of Stars

It had started many years ago. Tauriel had joined the royal guard, and in her training group the princess had been placed. Legolas was as fair as her father, pale skin that never showed the sun's wear, and blonde hair that shone like starlight as she wove her way through the forest. Not that Tauriel spent much time watching the lithe princess while they trained together. It was hardly her own fault that they were often paired together.

Legolas, of course, had arranged it to be so. Beautiful auburn hair had caught the princess' fancy one day. A striking look, accompanied by tan skin that spoke of common roots and yet. When she watched Tauriel pulling back her bow, Legolas couldn’t stop the flutter of desire in her stomach, the pull of want that screamed for her to take what she craved.

So Legolas began the careful dance, slipping careful hints to the captain of the guard to have the princess paired with this common elven girl.

\- - -

”Legolas, we mustn’t.” Tauriel’s voice was as soft as the twilight around them.

"Why not?" Legolas asked, her hands lightly gripping Tauriel’s hips as she pressed against her from behind. "No one will notice my absence from the party for hours. And they would never come here to look for me." Her lips pressed softly against the side of Tauriel’s neck, her words full of pleading.

"And if your father ever discovers this? It is not you who would be banished from court for our tryst, Legolas." Tauriel let her fingers rest over Legolas’ as she spoke, her thumbs caressing the soft skin out of habit.

The soft lips on her neck pressed more firmly for a moment before they pulled away. “My father is an old-fashioned man, and he would have me marry some son of an elven lord from distant woods. I much prefer the taste of something closer to home. Besides, I am no gilded bird that cannot spread her wings and fly, should he dare clip your wings and send you away from me. Do you doubt my affection for you, Tauriel? Do you doubt that I could care for you more than for the whims of my father?”

Tauriel shook her head, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks with a curtain of auburn hair. “I have no doubts in you, my princess. I simply wish for no rift between you and your father for my sake. And I am selfish as well, grown used to the honor afforded me by being among the royal guard in Mirkwood. I know my place, Legolas. I do not have the freedom you have. You said yourself; my wings can be clipped and I sent away.”

"Hush, love, and look to the stars out your bedroom window." Legolas let her arms wrap around Tauriel’s waist in an embrace, pulling the slender body flush against her own. "Let them be our only witnesses in this act, let their light guide our hands and bodies together. One selfish night, while they guard us and keep us safe. One night to cast fears to the side, while others are so preoccupied with celebrations. Will you have me? Or shall I go to stare at the stars from my own window and mourn that I am not here watching their journey with you?"

With a sigh, Tauriel turned in Legolas’ arms, a small smile on her face as she let her arms wrap around the princess’ waist as well. “One hour, no more, my lady. One hour to watch the stars together and join them in a midnight dance. I am yours for this hour.” She couldn’t regret those words in that moment, as Legolas smiled at her with restrained brightness, and kissed her with a vigor that the princess didn’t even try to hide.

When the passing minutes found Tauriel bare skinned and laid out upon the soft sheets, she found herself revelling in it, these stolen minutes of affection- the feel of ever soft skin against her fingers, the moans from the throat of her refined lover, wanton and filled with abandon. It was a common enough sound in this palace so filled with parties and pleasures in the twilights when stars shone bright, but these sounds were hers alone to hear. When her agile fingers found the right spot, Tauriel made the princess sing with pleasure, guiding her in a dance to that ageless song.

It was more beautiful than the sky on a moonless night, and Tauriel knew, as she kissed her lover softly at the end of that stolen hour, another hour would come, stolen in the soft twilight that was theirs and theirs alone. For she had tasted that which was forbidden, and she knew she would be unable to refuse the chance to taste it again.


End file.
